Memorias que pertenecen al corazón
by ul-him
Summary: Repentinamente ambos recuerdan aquello que creian olvidado. Es un oneshot de nuevo Ulquihime spoilers al principio.Si soy adicta.


Es un oneshot inspirado en algunas paginas del Doujinshi "Melancholic"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Un pájaro que ha perdido sus alas no puede volar en un cielo llamado memoria,

Pero yo aun creo que mientras sigamos viviendo en el presente,

Los recuerdos serán como el tiempo,

Siempre nacerán de nuevo.

************************************

Ulquiorra sin pensarlo realmente se encontró a el mismo levantando su mano hacia esa mujer, aquel ángel caído se veía tan hermosa aun en lo que quedaba de ese andrajoso vestido. El tenia una sensación familiar, de algo que simplemente había hecho antes y deseaba hacer otra vez, de algo que no pudo tener. _Tomar su mano. "_Oh lo tengo" dijo Ulquiorra repentinamente mientras se sentía a el mismo desvanecerse, era como si le hubieran jugado una mala broma, justo ahora cuando todo acaba el simplemente _recordó._

Orihime había visto como Ulquiorra se desvaneció en las vastas arenas de Hueco Mundo, convirtiéndose en cenizas, por alguna razón la acción de Ulquiorra por alcanzar su mano y el hecho de que ella no había podido tomarla, le había traído una vaga sensación como de un recuerdo rápidamente olvidado, la remembranza de un recuerdo que mantenía su corazón, algo que ciertamente la puso triste.

"Ulquiorra"

"Hn"

"¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida Humana?"

Ulquiorra ya había girado sobre sus talones para salir por la puerta, al escuchar su pregunta se detuvo en seco, no volteo y como si esto lo hubiera golpeado en un punto débil solo dijo.

"No" – Y sin más azoto la puerta tras de él.

Orihime había decido comenzar a curar a Ishida después de terminar con Kurosaki, cuando de repente oyo su voz, lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad "Inoue-san" dijo Ishida como si tratara de cambiar el pesado ambiente que se había cernido sobre ellos. "no había notado antes esa cicatriz, ¿la tenias antes?". Orihime miro a su pecho, por encima del nacimiento de ellos y justo en medio de los dos tenia una pequeña cicatriz que realmente se había vuelto mas pequeña conforme ella crecia estaba justo en el lugar en que…………….

"¿Qué es un corazón?; ¿si abro tu pecho lo veré ahí?"

"Oh" comenzó ella, "si, la tengo desde que era niña, pero no recuerdo como me la hize sabes jejeje"

********************************

Orihime era una pequeña niña de 8 años, con cabello corto que le llegaba hasta los hombres y de un anaranjado brillante, que vivía muy feliz al lado de su querido hermano Sora, él la amaba mucho y siempre veía por ella, cuidaba de ella, vivian en un pequeño apartemente en la ciudad de Karakura. Una Orihime feliz y agitada había estado jugando todos los días en un parque cercano desde hace 1 mes. Esto hacia a Sora feliz porque él no conocía a ningún amigo de Orihime, comenzaba a preocuparle que ella no tuviera ninguno.

Todos los días ella iba ahí a la misma hora y regresaba completamente exhausta y completamente feliz, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todos los días excepto hoy, ella había regresado temprano.

"Orihime que pasa, hoy no has ido a jugar con tus amigos."

"Mmm de hecho es solo uno hermano, lo que pasa es que el no llego hoy."

"¿Solo uno?"- dijo Sora consternado

"oy es que los demás no pueden salir todos los días jejeje"

La pequeña Orihime odiaba mentirle a su hermano, odiaba mentirle a cualquiera de hecho, pero odiaba mas ver a su hermano preocupado. La verdad era que ella no tenía amigos, las niñas en la escuela la molestaban por su color de cabello y los chicos se burlaban de ella, así que ella siempre andaba sola. Pero hace un mes ella estaba jugando el en parque se había subido en un avión de metal, con los brazos extendidos a los lados, mientras soñaba que volaba, cuando escucho la voz de un niño detrás de ella.

"Niña deberías bajar de ahí, terminaras por caer, además lo que haces luce bastante estúpido"

"ahh" – discutió la pequeña mientras bajaba del avión, "lo siento, y ¿Quién eres tu?"

"no es de tu incumbencia" – dijo el niño estoicamente, a pesar de su tono de voz se notaba que había estado llorando.

"oh ¿quieres jugar?" – No hubo respuesta de parte del muchacho "¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto Orihime inocentemente.

"Ulquiorra Ciffer" contesto el.

"U-u-ul-qui-ulqui-o-rra, es difícil de decir"

No, no lo es.

Te llamare Ulqui.

Prefería que no.

Lo siento, anda juega conmigo.

Está bien niña.

No me llames así, tengo un nombre sabes. Soy Inoue Orihime.

Bien niña.

A partir de esa día ambos tuvieron su primer amigo, de hecho para Ulquiorra ella era su primer y única amiga que jamás tendría. Ella llegaba al parque todos los días a la misma hora, y Ulquiorra inconscientemente se encontraba haciendo lo mismo, ellos realmente nunca se decían cosas como nos vemos mañana, solo estaban ahí, esperándose uno al otro sin decir nada, Orihime estaba feliz de tener un amigo por primera vez, uno que al que no le importaba su color de cabello y que no la molestaba por eso, ella solo quería hacerlo sonreír ya que él no lo hacía, hasta el grado en el cual Orihime una vez le pidió al niño que no la dejara, el solo cabeceo en respuesta, pero esto fue suficiente para ella.

Pero este día el no había llegado Orihime había estado esperando por él, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora pero nunca llego, así que no le quedo más que volver a casa.

Su hermano se había ido a dar un ducha mientras Orihime estaba sentada en el piso, cuando de repente una piedra golpeo su ventana, Orihime se asomo, ya era de noche así que estaba algo oscuro, mas sin embargo pudo distinguir perfectamente a su amigo, después de todo aquellos ojos no los llevaba cualquiera. Ella se apresuro a salir del apartamento pero paró en seco cuando estaba en la puerta, que le iba a decir a su hermano, el no la dejaría salir a esas horas, ella no quería preocuparlo, así que decidió escribir una nota.

_Hermano voy a jugar un rato al jardín. No te preocupes estaré bien, no tardare mucho._

_Con amor, Orihime._

Orihime había bajado ya las escaleras hacia donde se encontraba su estoico amigo.

"Ulquiorra-kun, que pasa es un poco tarde no crees."

"Lo siento"

"que pasa, ¿y esas heridas? Estas bien"

Ahí en la calle estaba Ulquiorra, con varios golpes en su cuerpo, moretones de hecho, y varias cortadas en la cara, la sangre en su rostro contrastaba con sus ojos verdes y Orihime fácilmente pudo adivinar que el estaba triste; ella sabia bien que los padres de Ulquiorra abusaban de él, Ulquiorra le había dicho una vez que su madre bebía todo el tiempo, y su padre siempre los golpeaba, pero el simplemente no entendía porque su madre seguía con ese hombre, era casi sadismo. Orihime conocía el sentimiento por supuesto, pero no era lo mismo porque ahora ella vivía con su hermano que la salvo de eso y además ella era muy pequeña como para recordar mucho al respecto de cuando vivía con sus padres.

Ulquiorra y Orihime habían estado caminando calladamente por la calle, buscando alguna farmacia en la que pudieran comprar algo de vendajes y medicina para Ulquiorra.

"no hay significado en este mundo, todo está lleno de basura" Dijo el tristemente mientras miraba al piso, a su amiga le ponía muy triste que el pensara así, pero realmente no sabía que decirle.

"Excepto por ti" Dijo Ulquiorra que se había parado y ahora la miraba detenidamente. Orihime sonrio y tomo su mano en respuesta, era todo lo que podía hacer, era todo lo que quería hacer, estar con él.

"Hay una farmacia bajando la calle, vamos Ulquiorra-kun" – Ahora los dos iban caminando mano en mano por la calle. Orihime noto el silencio incomodo así que pregunto a Ulquiorra ¿cómo se había escapado de su casa?, él dijo que rompió una ventana y se salió, ella no sabía que iba a hacer él ahora, adonde regresaría, ella no quería que él se fuera de su lado.

"Ahí está junto cruzando la calle"- señalo ella con su pequeño dedo

"Voy a comprar solo lo que necesito, no tardo, espérame aquí" – dijo él mientras soltaba su mano.

"Si, no te tardes"- Orihime noto un cachorro detrás de ella y se puso a jugar con él.

Ulquiorra compro los vendajes y miro por la ventana, a su animada amiga jugando con un cachorro, ¿Qué haría el ahora?, no regresaría con sus padres es seguro. El solo no podía quedarse con Orihime aunque eso fuera lo que él quería, no sentía que merecía quedarse a su lado, el realmente no merecía de la bondad de la pequeña pelirroja.

Ulquiorra se disponía a salir de la tienda cuando vio a una extraña criatura rondando por encima de Orihime, un fantasma con máscara y un agujero en medio de su pecho, Ulquiorra noto que el monstruo se movió un poco, como si quisiera tomar distancia para poder envestir a la niña con toda su fuerza, el también noto que ella no podía verlo.

ORIHIME!!! – lleno de pánico corrió hacia donde la criatura estaba y la sostuvo justo por la cola, tratando de evitar que esta se aproximara más a su objetivo. Orihime volteo con una sonrisa cuando escucho a su amigo llamarla por su nombre por primera vez, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ella lo vio parado justo en medio de la calle, y peor un auto aproximándose a él. Ulquiorra vio el auto, pero si se movía la criatura iría tras Orihime, "perdóname" fue lo que el muchacho susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, el rompería la promesa que le había hecho pero había hecho su decisión. Orihime sin pensarlo corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron, empujando a Ulquiorra del otro lado de la calle y junto con él al monstruo, Ulquiorra abrió los ojos y solo pudo escuchar el chirriar del auto que había podido detenerse más sin embargo logro darle un pequeño golpe a la niña en el pecho, ella ya hacía en el piso, inconsciente.

Una pareja que paseaba por ahí, con sus dos hijas y su pequeño hijo, había visto al coche golpear a la niña y decidieron llevarla a la clínica de la familia. Isshin termino de curar a la pequeña niña y se dirigía ala sala donde su esposa trataba de calmar al hermano de Orihime que había llegado tan rápido como pudo después de buscar a su hermana por todos lados, la esposa del doctor Kurosaki era hermosa y además tenía una sonrisa brillante e increíblemente tranquilizadora, que hizo a Sora sentirse más tranquilo. Isshin decidió ir a darle la buena noticia a Sora " Ichigo quédate cuidando de nuestra bonita paciente mientras hablo con su hermano", " si papa" dijo el niño que tomo asiento al lado de la niña que estaba durmiendo sobre la cama, él la miro por un momento y luego miro hacia afuera de la ventana donde pensó haber escuchado algo, el pequeño niño de pelo naranja, sabía que había una compañía con esa niña el había escuchado a alguien gritar y luego la vio a ella empujar a alguien fuera de la calle, pero no dijo nada porque la persona que ella había salvado simplemente había desaparecido.

Afuera de la clínica estaba Ulquiorra, quien lloraba, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por lo sucedido, ni siquiera se había atrevido a ir con la familia que se llevo a Orihime, el vio como una bella mujer se acercaba a Orihime y la llevaba dentro de la clínica que estaba cerca de la calle, pero el sabia que esto era su culpa y ni siquiera tenía el valor para ir al lado de donde ella estaba, el se encontró deseando ser fuerte, "si yo fuera más fuerte esto no habría pasado" chillo él. Cuando vio la criatura que volvía a aproximarse hacia la ventana de Orihime, corrió y se puso en su camino tratando de llevarse al monstruo lejos, pego contra la pared, ambos azotaron y cayeron al suelo, mientras él se levantaba el monstruo ya había mordido su hombro derecho y lo había levantado sobre sus pies, Ulquiorra sabia que ese era su final, el miro por última vez hacia Orihime, para una vida sin significado el salvaría la única cosa que le había dado a el un motivo, Ulquiorra tomo una vara de metal que estaba en el suelo junto a él, mientras el monstruo lo levantaba llevándolo entre sus dientes, el dijo "si voy a morir al menos te llevare conmigo", con esto golpeo con todas sus fuerzas las mascara del monstruo, partiéndola, después puso sus manos en las hendiduras que había hecho y jalo las mascara hacia lados opuestos tratando de separarla. El monstruo desapareció junto con la vida de Ulquiorra, aquella noche.

En la clínica Orihime comenzaba a abrir los ojos y cuando volteo lo primero que vio fue la cara de un niño de un cabello naranja sonriendo, "hola" dijo él, "hola"- contesto ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué quiere decir con pérdida de memoria?" – pregunto un consternado Sora

"Tranquilo, no es nada serio el golpe que recibió por fortuna no fue grave y ella es una niña muy fuerte, solo tendrá un raro tipo de amnesia, ella simplemente no recordara lo que paso este día o esta semana, no puedo decir exactamente el tiempo pero no será más de un mes." – dijo Isshin con una tranquilidad envidiable

"Oh valla, bueno espero que solo olvide un día, no creo que olvide nada importante en un solo día ¿cierto?" – exclamo Sora.

"No pienso lo mismo" – dijo la hermosa esposa Kurosaki- "Cada día que tenemos es tan valioso como el otro en sí mismo, nosotros simplemente deberíamos sentirnos muy agradecidos cada día que nos levantamos, además" – dijo mientras se aproximaba a la cama de Orihime.- "Aunque nuestra cabeza no pueda recordarlo, nuestro corazón si lo hará." – mientras acaricio la cabeza de Orihime y de su hijo mientras sonreía.

****************************************

Siento……….cálido, ¿dónde estoy? Se siente…………bie , pensé que estaba muerto, ¿aun sigo muerto?, hay algo sobre mi cara, agua…..tibia.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos, encontrándose rodeado por un esplendor naranja, cuando vio encima de él, ahí estaba, Orihime derramando lagrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

"Lo siento"

"¿Por que?" – contesto Orihime con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Por la cicatriz de ti pecho, me disculpo"

"¿Ulquiorra?" – dijo la chica con la mirada en el suelo

"Hn…………….."

"No me dejes otra vez"

Ulquiorra la vio sonreír mientras decía aquello, la sonrisa más cálida y más amplia que había visto en su vida, el sabia que ella estaba inmensamente feliz por él, y su sonrisa solo se comparaba con el sol, esto hizo sentir a Ulquiorra más vivo que nunca, y con otro extraño sentimiento en él esto era………………la felicidad.

"No lo hare"- respondió él.

Se levanto y se sentó en la cama puso su mano en la barbilla de Orihime levantando su cara para que ella lo afrontara, con su pulgar seco las lagrimas de su rostro mientras dijo.

"Nunca más lo hare. Lo prometo."

Orihime se lanzo a Ulquiorra con su brazo derecho rodeando su cuello y su otro brazo apretando por su espalda, mientras hundió su cara en su pecho, Ulquiorra la sintió rodeándolo con sus brazos, y puso sus propios brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola con un cariño que ni el creía capaz de dar, mientras la apretaba mas y mas a él, los labios de Ulquiorra formaron una sonrisa pequeña pero genuina, la primera que el esbozaba en esta vida o en la otra.

************************************

Si voy a terminar mi primer fic. Es solo que llevaba esta idea en la cabeza y no la podia sacar de ahi. espero que lo hallan disfrutado aunque este algo extraño jeje.

Ulquiorra y Orihime son mi droga y yo soy adicta

sayo............


End file.
